Battle for Hyrule and the Rise of Sauron
by TyrannosaurusRex
Summary: After the death of Ganondorf, Zelda and Link are happily married and had a son. Sauron has been revived and revive his army and his generals. Sauron has also invaded Hyrule to take control of the Triforce and the only way to stop him is to destroy him and his army. Will they succeed or will Hyrule be cover in darkness? And Please Review. Poll about Saruman to be in this story?
1. Prologue

**Prologue**

**Land of Hyrule**

Three years after the death of Ganondorf and the Mirror of Twilight was shatter which break the gateway between two worlds of Twilight and Hyrule, Link was appointed to marshal of the Hyrulean military by Princess Zelda which result Link move out of Ordon Village to Hyrule Castle. The Kingdom of Hyrule is once again the dominate power in the whole land of Hyrule and population of Hyrule Castle grew dramatically which result Hyrule Castle to expand to Zora Domain and Lake Hylia(**Yeah I know, it's so big that it's probably bigger than Minas Tirith which it's not**). Every kingdom of land of Hyrule have now sign a non-aggression treaty towards the Kingdom of Hyrule and it's client state the Ordona Province. The consequences of breaking the treaty will result in a full invasion towards the Kingdom that attack either one of them. The military of Hyrule is consist of powerful infantry, archers, and knights but the Kingdom of Hyrule has trouble maintaining diplomatic situations with all of the Kingdoms except for the Ordona Province and most of their land are invested with moblins and bandits that attack villages which slightly weaken the Hyrulean military. Their whole military were heavy armored and their weapons, shield, and armor are made of steel. The ranged infantry carry wooden long bows or cross bows and carry a short steel sword in case they are engaged into a close combat.

The Ordona Province has also grew into power as the Ordona Village became a castle that still helps provide strong horses and live stock. The state have expanded to built more villages and wooden forts. The state is ruled by Russel who is now engaged with Link's childhood friend Ilia when Ilia became heartbroken that Link moved to Hyrule Castle because of how much she loved Link but she moved on. Ordona Province's military lacks heavy infantry but it contain superior cavalry with weapons consist of bow and arrow, spear and iron shield, steel swords with a iron shield, and they are the backbone of the Ordona Province's military. The province's military also consist light-foot soldiers who only wield iron sword or spear with iron shield as well as wear iron helmet and iron armor. Militias who wield iron sword with wooden shield, spear with wooden shield, long bow and arrow, but they are least experienced soldiers in the province. The province's military also consist experienced rangers or archer which are great in ambushing and are the most terrifying archers in the land of Hyrule which only wear only a hood with a cape, also leather armor. and their weapons are long bow and arrows with a long sword.

**Middle Earth**

Sauron and his armies are defeated in Middle Earth and any nation(Rhun, Khald, and Harad) and living creature that served Sauron throughout the War of the Ring were now banished from Middle Earth. Aragorn is now crowned King of the united Men of the West(Rohan, Gondor, and Arnor) and now conquered Harad and Rhun but give Rhun to the Dwarfs and the Men of Dale since it's closer to their land and also married Arwen. Legolas went back to Mirkwood and secretly married the captain of the Mirkwood guard Tauriel who loved Kili before he die in the battle of five armies but this 'secret' marriage enraged Legola's father Thranduil the Elf King of Mirkwood when he found out but was talked down by Aragorn. Thranduil still not happy about this marriage but he realized he couldn't do anything about it since the marriage has already past and he can't afford to kill either his son Legolas or Tauriel since they both are the most experienced fighters of all Mirkwood.

Aragorn have assign Boromir(**I know he died in the first film/book so don't go Nazi on me**) to sit in throne of Fornost and rebuilt the whole province to be a powerful kingdom again after it was destroyed by the Witch-King and his army of Angmar and Boromir starting to get bunch of suitresses for marriage but he chose to marry a maid of Rohan Liara who also help raise Eomer and Eowyn when their parents were killed. Aragorn assign Eomer to take charge of Rohan since Eomer is the nephew of Theoden who died in combat against the Witch King but was avenged by Theoden's niece Eowyn who married Boromir's younger brother Faramir. Faramir and Eowyn settled in Ithilien and Faramir was given a position to rebuild Osgiliath and was appointed to be a Prince of Ithilien and Lord of Osgiliath and Minas Morgul. Eomer married Faramir and Boromir's cousin Lothíriel to be his queen to help rule Rohan.

Gimli is invited by Eomer and was given the Glittering Caves which Gimli establish a new kingdom of Dwarfs in Helms Deep and shared it with the Rohirrim or any other Men of the West. Gimli also help Aragon to rebuild the gates of Minas Tirith with Mithril, improve the walls of Edoras, rebuild Helms Deep, and help rebuild Fornost. Gimli manage to stop the feud between the Elves and the Dwarfs with the help of his elfish friend Legolas and start a trade with Mirkwood and all of Middle Earth.

**Land of Hyrule**

Zelda is now sitting on the throne in Hyrule Castle being annoyed by suitors from all over the Land of Hyrule. She rejected all of them because she fell in love with only one person, Link who she appointed him as the Marshal of the Hyrulean military.

Zelda begin to stand up and walk to the garden. When she got to the garden, she see Link with his tunic on still worry about if Hyrule will be at peace for how long? Link thinks that peace throughout the land of Hyrule will not last for long and think that Ganondorf will be back for revenge.

Zelda approach Link and said "What's wrong Link? You don't seem too happy or thrilled to be here"

Link look at Zelda and bowed in respect "Princess Zelda, I am happy to be here but I still feared that peace throughout Hyrule will not last long. I also feared that Ganondorf will return to try to destroy us"

Zelda smiled and said "Ganondorf is dead now after Zant killed himself and please call me Zelda. You don't need to bow down to me everytime you see me Link"

Link look up at Zelda and stood up "I see, I must have overreacted. It's this dream I have last night"

Zelda look at Link with concern and ask "Can you tell me about this dream you have?"

Link nodded and said "This dream is about that this land that we build will be destroyed. I see villages being burned to the ground, castles destroyed, and land in darkness. I see a man in a black armor with a golden ring on his finger and he was accompanied by nine men in black cloth riding some dragons that doesn't breathe fire. I see the ring in my dream and it has some language I can't read."

Zelda nodded and said "It's just a dream Link, I think I know what your dream is about but I'm not sure if that what the future will lie"

Link spoke up "Zelda, I have something to ask of you"

Zelda look at Link and said "What's the question you want to ask of me and I do anything in my power to grant it for you". 'It's now or never' Link thought

Link took a deep breath and kneel down. Zelda look interested and knows that what Link is doing. Link held out a box and open it to show a ring made out of gold with a diamond in the middle then proposed "Zelda, will you marry me?"

Zelda smiled and whisper "Yes". Link didn't hear correctly and look up with a confusing face then Zelda tackled Link and shout "Of Course I'll marry you Link!"

Link sigh in relief and ask "Well, can I get my kiss?"

Zelda giggled and said "Sure"

Zelda pressed her lips onto Link's and Link deepen the kiss

**1 month later**

The wedding between Zelda who is wearing a dress and Link wearing a tunic had been spread throughout the land of Hyrule and every Kingdom even their longtime enemy the Gerudo pay their respect in the Temple of Hylia. The priest begin his speech and ask if they will take each other as husband and wife. Both Link and Zelda answer that they do and so the priest said "Now I pronounced you Husband and Wife, you may kiss the bride". Link slam his lips onto Zelda's and everyone who attend their wedding start clapping and then they start eating food, drinking wine, dancing, and the wedding was over, Link and Zelda went to their bedroom.

**1 month later after the wedding**

Zelda is sitting on the bench watching Link practice his sword fighting. Zelda is pregnant and she doesn't know how to tell Link or how would he react. After Link finish his sword fighting skills practice, he notice Zelda is watching him with a sad face. Link went over to Zelda and ask "Zelda, what's wrong?"

Zelda took a deep breath and think 'He has a right to know' and then begin "Link, I'm pregnant". Link look at Zelda with a blank expression and Zelda begin to shed tear because she is afraid of his reaction

Link lift Zelda's chin up and pressed his lips onto hers. Zelda's eyes widened out of surprised and kiss back. Link broke the kiss and said "You thought I was going to be upset"

Zelda nodded and Link chuckle then said "Zelda, I'm your husband, why would I be upset?"

Zelda begin "It's just we been together for two months and I would never imagine your reaction if I told you or not"

Link chuckled and said "Well, my reaction is not being upset is it?"

Zelda shook her head and begin to hug him tightly as Link hugged her back

**Southern Ordona Province**

Sauron who is in his black armor and holding a powerful mace on one hand and a giant sword on the other with his revived army and revived generals have arrived to the Land of Hyrule undetected so that their presence will be unknown. He has an army of 10 million orcs, 10 thousand trolls, 2.5 million Uruks, 15 million goblins, 100 thousand Wargs which half of them were mounted, 120 Mumikil, 1 million Haradrim, 1.5 million Easterlings, 5 Fire Drakes, 25 million giant spiders which 10 million are mounted, 3 million black numenoreans, 150 thousand hill men of Rhudaur, 50 thousand half trolls, and 5 thousand mountain giants. They are currently building tunnels in the underground to avoid being detected by the inhabitants.

Sauron gaze at the land with his Palantír and look for the holder of the Triforce of Power. When he sees that the holder of the Triforce died and has not pass down to anyone, he then look for the holder of the Triforce of Courage and Wisdom. He found that the King and Queen of Hyrule were holders of those Triforce and went to his most deadly servant The Witch King of Angmar and order "Once we find out the new holder of the Triforce of Power, we will start our attack. Order a hunting party for food and sneak some food from villages nearby in the night"

The Witch King nodded and went to one of the Orc generals Azog to go hunt with his pack of warg riders to hunt for food and some goblins to scout for nearby villages steal food.

Sauron gaze at his newly made Ring which is the One Ring. Sauron won't forget the day of his defeat in Middle Earth and he swore that he will attack Middle Earth after he conquers Hyrule and absorb the Triforces of Wisdom, Power, and Courage.

* * *

**What you think? Seriously, don't go Nazi on me about Boromir survive or that stuff. The generals that were revived were all of them that died in the War of the Ring except for Saruman and Wormtongue unless you want them in the story. I know numbers were large but pretend that Hyrule is a big place for that large amount of number. Expect some generals from The Battle for Middle Earth games like Lurtz, Mouth of Sauron, Gothmog, Sharku, Gorkil the Goblin King, Drogoth the Dragon Lord, and Shelob. Agandaûr will also make his appearance. Bolg and Azog also make their appearance**


	2. Chapter 1

**Chapter One: The New Holder of Triforce of Power**

**Hyrule Castle**

Twenty Years later, Russ the son of Link and Zelda and Prince of Hyrule is practicing his sword fighting skills. Russ is a young smart and strong man yet arrogant who desire nothing but fight in a war. He studied a lot of history of Hyrule and the wars it been in through the years. He wish he been in all of them to fight in, never been in love with a woman in his life or has never take a break from practicing wielding a sword or a bow. Russ has not fought in a war between the Kingdom of Hyrule and the Gerudo tribes. His father Link went to him and said "Russ, may I speak to you alone?"

Russ nodded and followed his father to a private area and ask "What's wrong father?". Link took a deep breath and said "We almost defeated the Gerudo tribes and we limit them to one village. I hear that in that village lies with a new holder of the Triforce of Power. You will attack the village and bring the new holder of the Triforce of Power to the palace but you will not raze or massacre the whole village. Do you understand me, my son?"

Russ nodded and said "I understand father, I will bring this new holder of the Triforce of Power back here". Link smiled at his son and hug his son with word "Be safe Russ"

Russ nodded and break off the hug then went to his room to wear his steel armor, helmet, greaves, and gloves. He took his steel sword and Hyrulean shield then went to the barracks to get his army ready. He went to his lieutenant Colim and order "Colim, gather 500 knights immediately, we are going attack a Gerudo village to find a new holder of the Triforce of Power"

Colim nodded and start getting the knights ready. The knights rode on horses cover in steel armor and wear steel armor with the symbol of the Triforce in the center of their armor with a steel helm and steel greaves.

One hour later, the knights were ready in front of the Castle Gate with Colim in front waiting for their Prince. Russ rode out with his horse heavily armored and give a speech "Our mission is to capture the new holder of the Triforce of Power! This villages won't be fortified and it's the last village the Gerudo have on the map. You all are bred to fight and those Gerudo were suppose to be bred to bare children. Take anyone you want to fulfill your need of pleasure but remember, the Triforce of Power holder goes to the palace! Let's end this war and then go home!"

The knights cheered and Russ signal to gallop to the Great Desert. The village is in the middle of the desert and it is said to be weak due to the fact most of the Gerudo population have almost died off but this time, it's just going to empty the village with the abduction of the villagers and the holder of the Triforce of Power

One hour later, Russ, Colim, and the 500 knights of Hyrule have arrived outside the last village of the Gerudo tribe. Russ look at the village and see that there is barely any resistance and said "No challenge, look like we charge through the village"

Russ order the knights to surround the small village and then the villagers were alert and start panicking. The Gerudo solders were mainly women but they're not that much but Russ went up to them and shout "We're here for the holder of the Triforce of Power, you could surrender and come with us or some of you will die"

The soldiers speak to one another and one of them reply to Russ "We will not surrender to the likes of you! You almost wipe our whole population off the map". Russ smiled and said "Well then, looks like we're going to attack then". Russ held up his hand and about to signal to attack but was interrupted by a female voice "STOP!"

Russ look and see a beautiful Gerudo woman wearing an greenish strapless bra and a genie like pants and her hair is a long ponytail, she has earings that look like crystals and a jewel on her head. She walked up to Russ and said "We surrender"

Russ held his sword up to her and ask coldly "Who are you?"

The Gerudo woman look up "I am the holder of the Triforce of Power. It is I who you seek. My name is Aveil, daughter of Ganondorf who died in a hand of your father and mother when I was born. Prince Russ of Hyrule"

Russ look interest in the daughter of Ganondorf and said "Drop your weapon and tell your people to do the same"

Aveil nodded and look at the other Gerudo soldiers and said in Gerudo language "Drop your weapons"

The soldiers obeyed and Russ signal Colim and his knights to take their weapons and then order "Chain them up and search the whole village for supplies and weapons"

Aveil's eyes widen as she couldn't believe what he just said and even the Gerudo women try to resist but they were put down and got chained. Russ went to Colim and said "The daughter of Ganondorf is mine, see that no one will claim her"

Colim nodded and Russ chained Aveil's hands together, pull her towards him, and begin "You're riding with me".

Aveil tear up in disgust and nodded then begin to think 'This is the noble prince of Hyrule treating a woman? I never thought a son of Link or Zelda will be like this'

Aveil was forced to climb up to Russ's horse with Russ behind her. The knights finished chaining the Gerudos up and begin searching the village.

30 minutes of searching, they could only get a 10,000 Rupees, some food, all weapons, some gold, and some clothes. Colim went to Russ and said "We finish searching, the village is now empty"

Russ nodded and order "Men, let's go home!"

The knights cheered and they start heading home. Russ said to Aveil "Are you afraid Aveil?"

Aveil didn't answer and Russ ask "Did you not hear my question?"

Aveil started to tear up and Russ sigh and said "I'll take that a 'yes'"

Aveil begin while crying softly "You're right, I am afraid. It's just you're different from your father and mother. I never wanted this kind of power my father used before. I'm afraid because you are just as cruel as my father"

Russ's eyes widen and threw her down to the sand while the men were marching back. The knights stopped and watch as Russ start yelling "Don't compare me to your father! I didn't try to destroy all of Hyrule now did I?!" Russ brought out a whip but Colim stop him and said "My prince, she must be unspoiled to your father, that was the order wasn't it?"

Russ calmed down and nodded "Yep". Russ put the whip away and dragged Aveil back onto the horse as she is whimpering in pain and fear

2 hours later, they got back to Hyrule Castle. In Aveil's view was it's a big and wide fortified city, it's is reinforced with many soldiers guarding the castle town and walls with catapults, ballistas, and guard towers. It is garrisoned around 50 million soldiers, they are heavy armored and their weapons look sharp to cut through chunk of flesh.

When Russ led Aveil to the throne room of Hyrule, Link and Zelda were sitting in their thrones with 20 Hyrulean Royal Guard. Link look at his son and ask calmly "Is this the new holder of the Triforce of Power Russ?"

Russ nodded and said "Yes father, this is Aveil, daughter to your long time enemy Ganondorf and new holder of the Triforce of Power!"

The crowd gasp and Aveil close her eyes and felt guilt and fear that how much her father nearly destroyed all of Hyrule by covering the whole land in darkness.

Link nodded and look at Aveil then said "Your features seem to be different from your father, why is that?". Link desire to know about the new holder of the Triforce of Power as Zelda too is interested to know

Aveil begin "I don't know, I was born before my father died. I know nothing of him nor have I seen his face. I heard he was an evil man told by my mother Nabooru who you killed in one of our strongholds. I do not wish a war between us nor do I wish the Triforce of Power"

Zelda spoke up "Do you know why we kept attack your people?"

Aveil tear up and said weakly "Because we broke our pact and attacked you first"

Zelda nodded and said "So you do know the consequences about attack us or the Ordona Province. Your race has a history of attacking other races and purging villages"

Aveil nodded and Link said "You look afraid, do you fear of being here or do you fear that you think you going to die in our hand?"

"I'm afraid of both but I was afraid of your son who dragged me though the desert and he beat me down to the sand of the Great Desert and chained up my people which I don't see honorable for the noble prince of Hyrule" Aveil said sadly

Link's eyes widen and exclaim "He what?!"

Russ begin "Father, they were going to counter attack us and.." Russ couldn't finish because his father interrupted him "I don't want to hear it Russ, I order you to attack the village and bring the Triforce of Power holder to me and you decide to add something more extreme"

Russ look down in disappoint and Link look at Aveil and said "Forgive my son, I wasn't planning to kill you or anymore of your people. I think the bloodshed between us should stop but you're here to pay off your people's debt"

Aveil look up and smile "I'll do anything to keep my people safe and please order my people to be set free from your knight for whom your son order to be chained up"

Link look disappoint at his son and then smile at Aveil "That's better, you and your people will start serving in the palace as maids and I will make sure you and your people will get fair treatment throughout this city. If it's my opinion, I think you should have dinner with us"

Aveil smiled at Link and bow respectfully "Thank you your Majesty"

Link smiled and said "Call me Link, you too are a royal blood so the formalities could just drop"

Aveil nodded and Russ was going to protest but his father silence him

**Southern Ordona Province**

Sauron has look into his Palantír and see that the new holder of the Triforce of Power has been found. He learned that she is the daughter of the evil man who almost cover the land of Hyrule into darkness but died in the hands of the King and Queen of Hyrule. Sauron sat up and went to the Witch King and said "Prepare the army, we'll going to eliminate all inhabitants in this land"

The Witch King nodded until one of the orcs ran up to Sauron and the Witch King "My Lord!"

Sauron begin "Speak"

The orc begin "During our hunt, we were attacked by the inhabitants and slay them but when we came back, we found some of them spying on the camp and I see one got away on a horse"

Sauron frowned and said "We been spotted but attacking us will be suicide for them, we'll attack them now. Prepare the army now!"

The orcs blow the horn to signal that it's time to march. The numbers have also increase dramatically in twenty year. Sauron is now leading 1 billion and 275 million orcs, 150 thousand trolls, 1 billion and 175 million Uruk, 1 billion and 500 million goblins, 300 million Wargs and 200 million of them are mounted, 600 Mumikal, 1 billion and 85 million Haradrim soldiers, 1 billion and 100 million Easterlings, 15 fire drakes, 300 million Giant Spiders which 30 million are mounted, 1 billion and 75 million black numenoreans, 1 billion and 50 million hill men of Rhudaur, 1 billion and 25 million half trolls, and 70 thousand mountain giants.

Sauron couldn't believe of them got discovered, it's probably due to the missing women in the villages they been kidnapping as they did sneak some women from different cities and villages in the land.

**Ordona City**

Russel, Ilia, and their two sons were in the palace peacefully until they heard the door slammed open. One of the rangers that Russel sent to scout the area for any suspicion is out of breath

Russel encourage "Deep breath ranger, what did you discovered and where are the other rangers?"

The ranger begin "The other rangers were killed and we discovered that the reason we see less women around this province was because they were abducted by some foul creatures. We saw their camp and their numbers are far greater than our own, I don't think we could win this fight"

Russel spoke up "What you mean? How many are there?"

The ranger spoke up "We estimate 10 billion at least strong. Not just those creatures but also men"

Russel, Ilia, and the two princes look in disbelief "10 billion!?" Russel exclaimed

The ranger nodded and ask "It might be enough to destroy this whole land"

Russel nodded and order "Ranger, I want every village, every city, and every castle to evacuate immediately! We must go to Hyrule and warn the King and Queen"

The ranger nodded and said "We took care of the villages and castles to evacuate to Hyrule since I knew you're going to order something like that sir"

Russel looks impressed and said "Good, what's your name ranger?"

Ranger answer "Stephen, I been a ranger for 10 years"

Russel nodded and said "Ranger Stephen, now you're my messenger"

Stephen nodded and Russel speak to his two sons Gerald(20 years old) and Tim(18 years old) "I want you two to alert the whole city to evacuate as quickly as possible and make sure we have enough carriages for people to put their stuff in."

They nodded and left to alert the whole city. Russel then turn to his wife and said "We'll be fine"

Ilia nodded at her husband and Russel order at one of the guards "Make sure we bring every single horse and live stocks out of the city"

One of the guard nodded and Russel shout out "General Grant!"

A man in a Iron heavy armor with a long spear and shield appear in front of Russel and Russel order "Order the men to help the women and children to get the stuff ready for their trip to Hyrule, we must ride light and swift!"

General Grant obey "Yes Sir!"

Russel got dressed into his iron armor, iron greaves, and iron helm. He also bring his iron shield and steel sword with him.

5 hours later the city has been evacuated with 65 million soldiers and Sauron's army has arrived in the city. They besiege the city and raze the city to the ground

Sauron is look for some survivors to kill but Azog came to him and said "This place has also been abandoned as well, we can't find any survivors or supplies.

Sauron sigh in frustration "They knew we were coming, we will rest for the night"

Azog nodded and order in black speech "The Dark Lord Sauron has order us to rest for the night. This town has been abandon as well"

**Hyrule Castle**

Link is now speaking with Zelda in the throne room about Russ's behavior until someone open the door

Link see that one of the guards came in and announced "King Russel of the Ordona Province wish to speak to you, my King"

Link nodded and said "Let him in"

The guard nodded and then the iron armored King Russel has approach and bow down to Link but Link said calmly "You don't need to bow, is there anything you want to talk about?"

Russel nodded and said "Yes, we are staying in your city for numerous reason. Forgive me for any intrusion we might have cause right now"

Link wave it off and said "It's ok, what are the reasons"

Russel took a deep breath and said "We're under attack by a new enemy. We abandon the village and the city and lost some of my rangers while they been scouting for any suspicions"

Link look confused and ask "Why you abandon the villages and cities?"

Russel answer "Their number is far greater than ours, one of my newly messengers have said they estimate there are around 10 billion at least strong, far greater than Ganondorf's army 21 years ago"

Link looks in disbelief and said "What? That's impossible! Ganondorf has almost cover this world into shadow. How can that be worse than Ganondorf?"

Russel shrugs and said "I don't know"

Zelda spoke up "Who is their master?"

Russel spoke up "We don't know, for what my messenger has told me was that the scouting mission almost caused him his life"

Link nodded and said "Stay as long as you please and I promise that we will win back your homeland"

Russel bow down and said "Thank you Link" then left

Link sit back on his throne thinking about this new invasion and begin "If what he said is true about this being worse than Ganondorf then it'll take a lot of effort to win this war"

Zelda comfort her husband and said "I agree with you, 10 billion is way too much for us to handle"

Link sigh and got up from his seat and Zelda ask "What are you doing?"

Link answered "Going sent messengers out to different races about this new threat"

Zelda nodded and took a deep breath

**Hyrule Courtyard**

Russ is walking throughout the courtyard wondering why there are so many people around and soldiers from the Ordona Province have appeared in the courtyard. I see Gerald and Tim in the courtyard and walked up to them

They look at me and I ask "What's wrong? Why are there so many people around from your province?"

Gerald spoke up "Russ, there has been another war coming up and we abandon our villages, towns, cities, castles, our whole provinces"

Russ got excited and said "Another war eh? Sounds fun"

Tim ask "Is it fun that you might be died fighting in this war? We are outnumbered 100 to 1"

Russ asked in confusion and ask "Outnumbered? With me leading the Hyrulean army, I say we outnumber them?"

Gerald scolded at Russ and ask angrily "So you could defeat 10 billion with the whole entire Hyrulean army?"

Russ look in disbelief and chuckled in disbelief of what he just heard "10 billion? You guys are trying to pull my leg aren't you?" Russ look at them and Gerald and Tim give him a dead serious look

Gerald answered "Russ, we're not joking, we were actually serious about the number. All of our rangers but one were killed in the scouting mission"

Russ look and see that they're actually serious then said "Wow, 10 billion, That's a huge number to deal with"

Tim and Gerald nodded their heads and Russ now getting worried and walk to the palace and then to his room

As he is walking, he sees Aveil cleaning the halls. Russ stopped and watch her but Aveil look at him with anger and disgust then say "Leave me alone Russ. I'm not in a mood to deal with your arrogant behavior"

Russ chuckled and he approached her then spoke up "Why would I leave you alone when I just saw the most beautiful woman in my eye cleaning my palace hall?"

Aveil's eyes widen and pushed Russ back "You creep! This is your father's palace hall, not yours and what do you want?"

Russ was pushed back then approach her as she is afraid of what he might do next. Russ grinned and think 'She's too afraid to use the power of the Triforce'

Russ sneak his arms on Aveil's waist and pull her towards him and whisper "What you think? I want you"

Aveil can't believe what she's hearing right now. The man who kidnapped her and her people wanted to force her against her will. Aveil snuggled off his grip and said "I think you're way over your head. I will not be yours. I have no desire to share a bed with the arrogant prince of Hyrule"

Russ chuckle and said sarcastically "Ouch, that hurt and I don't think you have a choice for that matter, daughter of Ganondorf" Russ walk towards her and grabbed her with a grip for her not to escape

Aveil try to break out but can't and started to scream "Help! Help! This Arrogant Prince is trying to Rape Me!"

Russ smiled and threw her down to the floor as he is on top of her. Aveil screaming in fear as Russ begin to nipped on her neck and Aveil screamed in terror "Russ, Stop!"

Russ growled "No, it's you and I tonight whatever you like it or not!". Aveil start trying to squirm out but Russ grabbed her and pick her up to his bedroom. Aveil tried with all her might to get Russ to let her go but Russ is just too strong. As Russ got to the bedroom, he threw Aveil down his bed then tear her strapless bra and took her pants off by force.

Aveil back up in fear as Russ took his shirt and pants off. Aveil whimper in fear and scream again to get someone's attention to knock the door down but Russ climb onto her and begin to kiss her neck and rub his hand on her panties and Aveil moan loudly in fear with tears running down her eyes. Russ begin to pull her panties off which result Aveil to scream as loud as she can and as he was pulling it off, the door was knocked open.

Russ look outside and see his father, his mother, and the four generals standing there with a disgusted look and Link begin "What the? Seize Russ Right now!"

The four generals of Hyrule rushed and grabbed Russ off of Aveil and Aveil is crying of what she thought was going to happen to her and was relief that it was stopped. Russ try to strangled out of the holds by the four generals and keep shouting at them "Get off of me!" repeatedly

One of the generals Harold who is holding his right arm back begin "What on Hylia were you thinking?"

Russ still shouting until he got strucked in the stomach by his father Link who begin "By the Goddess Russ! Calm down!"

Russ calmed and he see Aveil crying in his bedroom then he was let go. He walk to Aveil to try to apologize "Aveil, I'm sorry for how I act?"

Aveil look at Russ with disbelief and yell "Sorry?! You Sorry?! You partially raped me against my will! I'll never forgive you for that"

Aveil got dressed and then slap Russ so hard that he wish that he haven't rape her. Link and the four generals of Hyrule left the room leaving Zelda to confront her son

Zelda begin "Russ, what is wrong with you?"

Russ didn't answer and Zelda slapped him across the face and Russ start shedding a tear

Zelda hasn't seen her son cry since he was still a toddler and Russ hug his mother and begin "Mom, I'm sorry. I just can't help it right now. It's just she was so beautiful and I want her for myself"

Zelda's eyes widen and begin "You don't mean that she is the girl you wanted to marry. Your father and I try to find your match and you refuse everyone of the girls we try to set for you"

Russ still crying and said "I know, I just don't see them as beautiful as Aveil right now."

Zelda sigh and said "You know your father and I won't allow it. You marrying our enemy's daughter?! We won't allow it and besides you ruin your chance with her. You were forcing her against her will"

Russ still crying and Zelda got off of his hug then said "I'll talk to your father about this but I still won't allow you marry that girl. I don't know how your father thinks but I think you should not marry that girl"

Russ still in tears laid back and prayed that Aveil will forgive him.

Meanwhile, Link led Aveil to her new room that he assign her to stay. Link still see the fear in Aveil's eyes and said "Don't worry, I'll have guards guarding your room in case my son try to do that again"

Aveil nodded and ask "Why did he do it? Why couldn't he be like the other princes like I hear in the stories?"

Link answered "That's how he is. I don't know about him trying to rape you. I never see my son try to do that to any women in the city nor has he ever fallen in love with anyone. I guess that's how he express his love"

Aveil can't believe it and begin to think 'What? Russ loves me? No way! That arrogant prince just want me because of my beauty. I know of how he look at me feasting his eyes on me during dinner. I caught him sniffing my hair like a dog'

Aveil spoke up "He doesn't love me, he just wants me tonight because I was so beautiful to him that he could take his eyes off me"

Link look at her and said "I guess love at first sight to him but what are your feelings for him?"

Aveil answer "I hate him, he's the creepiest, arrogant, inconsiderate, and cruel prince I ever met. I see him as bad as my father"

Link chuckled and said "Okay, I leave the room right now, I'll talk to my son tomorrow"

Aveil nodded and laid on her bed while Link left her room. Link was walking towards the bedroom and see his wife standing in front of the doorway. Link ask "What's wrong Zelda?"

Zelda took a deep breath and ask "Link, did you know that Russ is in love with that Aveil girl?"

Link blink the few times and said "I knew there was something going on but I never expect Russ to love someone, did he told you himself?"

Zelda shook his head and said "It was obvious. I can't believe that he love her. I mean Ganondorf's daughter has capture his eye. She is like his dream girl!"

Link chuckled and said "I won't allow that marriage to happen but if it will Russ then I have no choice but to give them my blessing"

Zelda nodded and Link sigh and said "I hope Russ won't try that again. Aveil actually hates our son"

Zelda raise an eyebrow and ask "What you mean?"

Link explain about their conversation and Zelda begin "You know that Russ prayed that Aveil to forgive him but it sounds to me that she won't"

Link nodded and said "How about we just go to sleep honey, I'm tired"

Zelda smiled and peck him on the lip then Link just walk towards the bed yawning and fell asleep while Zelda is kinda is disappointed of her husband not pleasuring her for sex but she instead just snuggling him


	3. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2: The Destruction of the Temples of Faron Provinces**

**Hyrule Castle**

Russ awoke from his sleep and went down to the training field to practice his accuracy for archery. He try to get bulleyes all of the time but he is low in his accuracy for most of his hits to be bulleyes. Russ begin to think how he's going to apologize to Aveil and will she forgive him. After he realized that his accuracy is currently off, he decide to practice his sword fighting skills with a dummy. He swing the wooden sword around the dummy for an hour and then head back to the palace.

Russ walked in the palace door and see Aveil cleaning the floor with sponge soaked with soap and water. When Aveil see that Russ is approaching her, Aveil got up and walk away from Russ as Russ is still following her. Russ was then stopped with a hand on his shoulder and due to surprised that it was his father that stopped him "Russ, I think you should leave her alone for now. I don't think she forgive you about yesterday"

Russ nodded and see that Aveil is giving him a deadly glare full of anger and hatred. Russ manage to glare back at her without showing any emotions and walk out of the palace. Russ frustrated at himself for what he done yesterday and he wish that he never made that mistake. He went to Town Square and sat on the bench where people look at him seeing that he looks miserable.

**Border of Faron Provinces**

Sauron and his army have arrived at the Faron Provinces. He knows that there are three sacred places in this province and he was planning to burn them to the ground. He look at the Lurtz and order "Take 5 million Uruks and 30 million spiders to destroy the two temples in this province. They are called the Forest Temple and the Temple of Time". Lurtz nodded and took 5 million heavy armor Uruks who are equipped with steel blades, steel armor and helm with a steel long shield and also some of them carry crossbows. Lurtz and the Uruks headed Northeast of the province with torches and are also ordered to kill anything in their path

Sauron order the army to begin chopping Faron Woods to create fire and summon the Crebains to scout throughout the lands of Hyrule. The large flock of large crows fly North to scout and will report to Sauron when they see anything. The orcs start chopping trees as they could destroy the whole forest in a hour. Suladân the Serpent King of the Haradrim went to Sauron and said "My lord, let me have the Mumikals to tremble the whole forest to make it easier for the orcs to chop down wood"

Sauron reply "Permission granted". Suladân nodded and order all the Mumikal riders to start trembling the whole forest. After all the trees were trembled down, the orcs begin chopping every wood that were being trembled and Sauron order Bór the King of the Easterlings to take charge of the laboring party while Sauron will discuss the strategy of take over Hyrule.

Meanwhile, 2 hours later, Lurtz and the party of 5 million Uruks and 30 million spiders have reached the Forest Temple and it is guarded by 30 temple guards who are wearing steel armor and wielding steel swords and large shield made out of silver. Lurtz and the party hid in the forest and Lurtz plan out a strategy to limit casualties on his side. He order the crossbowman to hide in the bushes and spiders to start webbing the floor in front of the temple. As they finished, the Uruk swordsmen start roaring and pounding on their armor and shield to get attention of the Temple guards. As one of the guards notice, the guard alarmed the whole temple as twenty of them exit the temple for combat. One of the guards name Juan who is responsible to guard the Forest Temple order "Protect the temple and kill these foul creatures!"

Twenty of the guards charged and as they charge, they realized that they felt the sticky webs on their feet which avoid them to move. Juan watch as they were stuck and then they were shot down to the webs. Juan gasp with ten of the temple guards and fled to the liar where Link have defeated Diababa and have ten of the temple guards to guard the entrance.

Lurtz and his hunting party have enter the Forest Temple to locate the captain of the guard. He order the party to split up and clear the whole temple as he will take some Uruk berserkers who wear steel helms with no amour and they wield two handed mithril longs swords. As the party split up, they were attack by some monkeys helping to guard the temple. The monkeys threw rocks at them and as they throw rocks, the Uruk shoot crossbows at them and some of them were devoured by the giant spiders that were accompanying Lurtz. Blood spilled by the monkeys as the Uruks and spiders roam around the temple. Lurtz and his party approach where they see ten temple guards guarding a door where Lurtz could guess that where their captain was. Lurtz order in black speech "Kill them, leave none alive"

The Uruk berserkers charged and attack the temple guards head on. It was a fierce fight and bloody one too as the temple guards were over powered by the brute strength of the Uruk-hai berserkers and blood were split on the wall, floor, and the door as Lurtz grab his mithril sword and bow and arrow with a Morgal shaft as kick the door down as he see the captain of the guard ready for combat with his steel armor and helmet. The captain wielding a steel long sword and Lurtz begin "Your guards are killed in my hand, you too will died with them" in black speech and Juan reply "I don't know what you're saying but I will drive you out with my hands if I must to protect the temples"

Juan charged at Lurtz and they clash blades with it's Lurtz overpowering him. Lurtz push Juan back as Juan almost fell back before he regain his balance. Juan begin to think 'This creature is strong, they fight more violently compare to Ganondorf's army as I remember.'

Juan approached the Uruk slowly as he is planning to counter attack his every swing. As Juan approached, the Uruk switch to his bow and arrow to get ready to shoot at Juan. Lurtz prepare to shoot as Juan charged at full speed. When Juan was close, Lurtz shot the Morgal shaft at Juan, piercing threw his armor and skin where the heart lies in the body. Juan felt a shock of pain and fell down in his knees wondering why he couldn't move his body and what is the painful shock throughout his body instead of one place.

Lurtz shot another one to Juan's stomach and Juan is still alive with two arrows pierced his body and armor. Lurtz looks to see that the captain of the guard will be died soon and exit the temple along with the whole party. He then order mines to be around the temple and have fire bolts to ignite the mines. As the mines have been ignited, the temple's wall has been blown into stone as they demolish everything in the temple then burn it with fire. The Forest temple is now in ruins and now they headed to Temple of Time.

**Hyrule Castle**

Link, Russel, Russ, Tim, Gerald, and the generals of both Hyrule and Ordona Province were planning to an attack on their unknown enemy but dealing with 10 billion is way too much for the combine forces of Hyrule and Ordona Province. They need more people to join the war against this new enemy like the Zoras and the Gorons to join them.

Link ask "Does anyone have a plan against this new invasion that Hyrule is dealing with?"

The generals were discussing and General Grant of the Ordona Province have spoke "We could get some races to aid us. Like the Bulblins and the Twilight"

Link spoke up to him "I wish we could but we are not too friendly with King Bulblin and his army as for the Twilight, it's impossible for two worlds are now separated forever with the Mirror of Twilight have been shattered. I haven't got any messages from the Gorons or the Zoras"

The generals start speaking to each other for anymore ideas and Russ spoke up "How about we attack them head on? With all of the Triforce holders in our side, nobody will stop us"

Russel spoke up to argue "It's not that simple! We're not facing Ganondorf's army anymore. We are facing a larger number than Ganondorf's. We don't even know their leader or what is he capable of"

Every general start arguing with each other and Link sat back and sigh to himself "This is going to be a long day"

**Temple of Time**

The Temple is under attack by Lurtz and his party of Uruk-hai and spiders while the Temple is defended by five-hundred temple guards of Hyrule and two captains name Francis and Collin. The Sacred Grove is burned down and now Lurtz breached the temple with killing violently and had Collin and Francis stuck in the temple. Francis order Collin "Leave me, this temple is lost. Get the Master Sword out and deliver it to Link"

Collin obeyed and took the Master Sword and exit the temple then he got shot in the back. Collin cry out in pain and Francis who is now stuck with 50 temple guards facing off the intruders.

Lurtz had shot Collin with an bow and arrow but Collin exit with the Master Sword. Lurtz took out his sword and order loudly in black speech "ATTACK! KILL THEM ALL!". The Uruks charged at the defenders and violently swinging at them with their swords but some of the Uruks underestimate the temple guards and casualties starting to show up often for Lurtz and the party of Uruks. Lurtz marched then one of the guards charge at him with his sword swing for his head but Lurtz blocked and grabbed him by the neck and stab his sword to the belly and then throw it aside and then he behead one more guard. Lurtz went on a blood thirsty killing spree until he was now challenged by Francis who is wearing a steel armor with a Hyrule symbol in the middle and wielding a steel sword and a Hyrulean shield. For Lurtz, he has a mithril sword with iron long shield with a iron armor. The two commanding officers clash their blades then Francis try to swing his sword through his head but Lurtz duck and swing towards the feet which Francis jumped and try to stab Lurtz while on air but was block by Lurtz shield. They clash swords again then Lurtz push Francis forward then push him back to the wall with his sword. As Francis hit the wall, Lurtz threw his shield dead on and beheaded the Hyrulean commander. Blood spilling as the remaining guards try to flee as they see their commanding officer died without a head but they were all slaughtered by the Uruks and blood has stained the floor and walls. Lurtz have the Temple burn down and have all the supplies taken from the temple as it will anger Hylia the Goddess as it will anger the Hyruleans that all of the dead were beheaded.

The Temple of Time has been burn to the ground and Lurtz and the party of Uruk and Spiders are leaving to return to Sauron. Lurtz have see that he lost 150 Uruks and 650 Spiders in the fight in that temple.

**Faron Forest(Well, most the trees were chopped down)**

Most the trees were chopped down and Sauron has order to start building catapults, siege towers, ladders, ballesta. The orcs started building the seige weapons for their preparation on the siege of Hyrule Castle. Sauron went to the Witch King and said "I want all of Hyrule's potential allies to be destroyed before they aid Hyrule when we lay siege on the castle. After Lurtz comes back, I want you to lead some of our forces to the west and kill anything you see. As I will order 50 warg scouts to raid the villages in the north during the night". The Witch-King answer "Yes Master Sauron, but what about the dragons?"

Sauron answered "We will save Drogoth and the fire drakes for the siege of Hyrule as I am willing to save your fellbeasts for last as well". The Witch-King nodded and went back to position. Sauron begin to think 'Even if we fail to destroy every potential allies that Hyrule has then winning this war will be a piece of cake but I must take Hyrule as soon as possible before all of Middle Earth will join in the war to help Hyrule and our chance in victory will be so slim'.

**Hyrule Castle**

Link dismissed the meeting as they can't agree on a strategy they like and the door burst open. Link look and see a guard saying "My King! We have a injure soldier outside the gates! It's Captain Collin who was guarding the Temple of Time with Captain Francis and Captain Collin looks in horrible condition on his horse!". Link's eyes widen as he order the gate to open for Captain Collin and then rush to the gate. As Link rush to the gate, he sees a horse carrying man wearing a steel armor with his sword sheathed in and there was a arrow struck on the back of his armor as he figure that it pierced his skin. Captain Collin seems to carry some sword with his right hand, Link look at the sword and it was the Master Sword! The sword that help defeated Ganondorf 21 years ago and it was pulled out again. Collin's horse stopped and then Collin fell off to his side and face the floor.

Link rushes to Collin and ask "What's wrong captain!?"

Collin begin to speak up weakly "We were attacked. They have destroy the Forest Temple and burned the Temple of Time and the Sacred Groves. My partner Captain Francis didn't make it out alive. He's dead *cough* *cough* I was shot in the back and I felt *cough* *cough* pain throughout my entire body"

Link's eyes widened and pull him up and shout "Quickly! Get a doctor! We have an injured man!". The people scramble to find a doctor and then they hear some load screeching like a bird screeching. Link and all of the people look up and see a flock of crows flying over them and around the castle. People cover their ears and then Collin grunt loudly in pain. The crows left and headed to Faron Province. A bunch of doctor found Link and the injured Collin and begin to examine the arrow, the wound, and how they could treat the injury. One of the guards shout out while pointing towards the Faron Province "My King! Look!"

Link went out and look at what the guard was pointing. Link's eyes were widen in anger and fear as he sees smoke all over the province and not only that, he saw that most of the trees were chopped down and trembled. A messenger has approached to Link with a sad face "My King, I have receive word from the Gorons". Link looks interested and said "Please tell"

The messenger reply "The Gorons are not going to help us but the Zoras are talking it out with themselves whether to help or not". This is bad news for Link, if the Gorons or the Zoras won't help then there might be no way to defeat the huge number of enemies. Link then approached by the doctor who said "My King, we don't know anything about this wound. The poison seems strange to us and we never seen a poison like that ever in our life. The poison is mixed in his blood. I'm afraid we can't heal him"

Link is beginning to worry to the fact that there's a poison that none of the doctors have never heard of nor know how to heal it. Link walk back to the wounded Collin who is now grunting in pain with Zelda examine him. Zelda pulled the arrow out of the body and examine the arrow. I walk to Zelda and ask "Do you know this type of poison?"

Zelda sigh and answer "Yes, he is infected with a Morgul poison. We don't have the treatment for this type of poison. Not even I have the power to remove the poison since it's now mixed with his blood"

Link begin to question his wife "You know any treatment for this type of poison and where we could get it?"

Zelda look at her husband and nodded "It's a weed called Athelas, but it only grown in another land called Middle Earth"

Link sigh and ask "Do you think we should go there and get some?"

Zelda shook her head and said "I wouldn't try, as we are not familiar with the land and they are not friendly to strangers that cross any borders of Middle Earth. If we land at Middle Earth, then we are asking for a war and they will certainly destroy us in matter of days"

Link sigh and said "I guess we have to bury him when he dies" Zelda nodded and hug her husband then Link hug back. Everyone look at Collin who is still grunting in pain and he sounds like he's close to death. Link pulled away and grab the Master Sword that he once wield 21 years ago against Ganondorf

**Hyrule Palace**

Russ is walking around the palace and hear the news about the destruction of the two temples of the Faron Province. Russ walk angrily because they are not taking action right now and then Gerald approach him and ask "What's wrong?"

Russ look at him angrily "What's wrong? What's wrong? I hear two sacred temple are destroyed and we are currently doing nothing and you asking me what's wrong? We should have attack head on"

Gerald facepalmed himself and said "We disagree because you're suggesting that we could win with a small army against a gigantic army that could probably crush us then it leaves our castle defenseless"

Russ argue back "But if we do something, we might just weaken them"

Gerald argue back "And that will weaken us too. Your lust for glory will do nothing but kill us in a suicide mission"

Russ try to find the words to argue back but he couldn't find the words then his father Link enter and said "Russ, I want you and the princes of Ordona Provinces to go to the two temples and see if you can find any survivors and do not attack the enemy unless they attack you. Listen to me okay, I don't want to lose you and if I find out you disobey me again, you will forever be forbidden to wield a sword. Do I make myself clear?"

Russ sigh in defeat and nodded then said "I'll bring 500 knights with me in case we'll under attack"

Link nodded and said "I will sent word to those knight to make sure you come home safely"

* * *

**There is a poll available on my profile, please vote if you want Saruman in the story**


	4. Sorry

**This is not an update, I just want to apologize that some of the people who are looking for the poll that is not display on my profile. Well, I just displayed it and I didn't realized it. So please vote**


End file.
